


[podfic] Evolution's Biggest* Hits

by miss_marina95, reena_jenkins



Category: WTF Evolution (Tumblr)
Genre: Canonical Species Death, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Yuletide, bloopers, megafauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Evolution had a really long megafauna phase.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Okay, Evolution had a few really long megafauna phases.</i></p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>* And one or two smaller ones which are just plain weird, plus some megafungi for good measure.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Evolution's Biggest* Hits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evolution's Biggest* Hits!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098356) by Anonymous. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
  
 **Warnings:**  Megafauna, Yuletide, Canonical Species Death  


 **Length:**  00:10:32  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(EVO\)%20_Evolution's%20Biggest%20Hits_.mp3)**  (thank you, [ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting us!) AND you can download the bloopers from this podfic  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/BLOOPERS%20_Evolution's%20Biggest%20Hits_.mp3)**  (....there's a lot of giggling)  



End file.
